


【索香】肉渣合集

by Cai_ii



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3p, 4P, ABO, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Multi, OOC, Rutting, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 他们两个人太好了QAQ 为了满足我想写肉的欲望变得如此OOC也没有怨言o(╥﹏╥)o
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 牛仔裤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 草帽团的厨师很少穿西装以外的衣服，没人知道为什么他的衣橱里面会有一条牛仔裤，甚至连他自己都忘记什么时候买的了。

山治从跳下桑尼号的时候就感觉到一股烦人的视线紧紧跟着他，不过因为这视线太过熟悉也就没有理会，直到一个小时后那缠人的视线还跟在他身后，山治实在受不了了。

“ 混蛋你到底在看什 ……” 回过头的瞬间山治才终于发觉到不对劲，因为太过于专注绿藻头的视线，没注意到周围也多了不少相似的眼神。

怎么回事？山治挠了挠头，没觉得自己有任何不妥也没往心里去。算了还是先买菜吧。

完全没有意识到发生了什么的山治，看在索隆眼里就和一只身陷狼群而不自知的小兔子没有任何区别。不过很可惜，再厉害的狼群也抵不过一只健壮的老虎，索隆狠狠地瞪了一圈，周围几人被这宣告主权的眼神吓得四处闪躲，现在还能正大光明盯着山治的就只剩他自己了。

为什么有人能把牛仔裤穿的这么色情？索隆有些烦恼的想着。

山治这边压根没做理会，径自完成自己的采买大业。他微弯着腰，剪裁合体的牛仔裤包裹住的完美臀型凸显出来，认真的掂量着手中蔬菜的山治丝毫没有觉得哪里不对。由于要搭配平时不怎么穿的牛仔裤，山治特意选了一件短袖，此刻因为身体前倾的关系，衣服下摆开始消极怠工，将主人白皙的腰窝积极地展示给所有人看。再加上他这条骚气十足的低腰牛仔裤，和周围不时响起的轻浮的口哨声来判断，能看到的似乎不止是腰窝而已。

山治被身后瞬间腾起的杀气吓了一跳，还没反应过来就被索隆拉走了。

“ 混蛋绿藻头你又发什么疯！老子还没买完呢！喂喂！你有没有听我说话啊！ ” 山治骂骂咧咧的被索隆扯着走了几条街，凭借对自家男朋友多年的了解，逐渐意识到事情好像没有这么简单，山治试探性的问了句： “ 你不会是想 ……” 在得到对方坚定的眼神答复之后，山治抬头看了看高高挂起的太阳，又看了眼精虫上脑拉着他到处找旅馆的索隆，心疼的揉了揉自己的腰。

在山治眼睁睁的看着索隆完美 miss 掉五个旅馆后，在第六个旅馆门口终于良心发现一脚将索隆踹了进去，看来有些事情也不是能一直逃避，该面对还是要面对的。更重要的原因是，被索隆的直球暴击后他也有些想要了，毕竟他们这次在大海上漂了太久，难得踏上陆地，不用再担心各种不安定因素的打扰，当然想做回本。

山治坐在旅馆软绵绵的床上冲着索隆勾了勾手指，对方却不为所动，黑着一张脸站在门口不动。山治有些恼火，在怀疑自己散发的魅力不够的同时，又掀起了上衣，露出完美没有一丝赘肉的腹肌和两侧的人鱼线，只是索隆的脸好像更黑了，山治恼火的同时还有点疑惑。

这个绿藻头为什么好像很生气的样子？

“ 你今天玩的很开心？ ”

“ 明明是你要带我来的，还记得么？ ” 山治看着索隆一步一步的走到床边，不由得有些心虚，转念又想自己明明什么也没做为什么要心虚！抬起手戳了戳索隆的胸口质问到。

“ 哼。 ” 索隆用鼻子哼出一个字，抓住山治的胳膊将他整个人扭过去欺身压在身下，凑到山治耳边说 “ 你会为你的所作所为付出代价的。 ”

炙热的呼吸喷洒在山治侧颈处，耳后的皮肤立刻红成一片，说不出是紧张还是兴奋。索隆的手顺着山治的后背往下摸，流连在翘起的臀部上不肯移开。山治被揉的渐渐起了反应，扭动着身体等待索隆下一步动作。突然一声响亮的巴掌声在身后响起，燃烧般的疼痛迅速从臀部炸开，即使有厚厚的牛仔布料阻隔，山治还是疼的喊叫了一声，索隆的手劲可不是说笑的，尤其是当他没有丝毫收敛的时候，似乎没想给他反应过来的机会，第二个巴掌紧接着跟了上来。

“ 混蛋！你他妈在干什么！ ” 山治的脸颊涨得通红，自己刚有点性致就被这两巴掌吓萎了，再说这打人的方式和部位也实在太过于羞耻了点吧！山治刚想起身抗议，身体却被索隆死死的按住，手被反剪在身后，双腿也被压在身下毫无施展空间，现实版的人为刀俎我为鱼肉，只能任人宰割。

“ 啊！白痴绿毛虫！住 … 住手！怪力肌肉男！你再打下去老子绝对会踢死你！诶哟！别 … 别打了！ ” 索隆对于山治 “ 再也不给你喝酒了、再也不给你煮饭了 ” 诸如此类的威胁完全没听进去，几巴掌下去山治只剩下斯斯喘气的力气，嘴上的语气也弱了不少。

“ 够了吧，混蛋 ……” 回应他的只有自己的裤子被扒掉的声音， “ 喂！啊 ……” 粗糙的牛仔布料摩擦着饱受摧残的部位，山治不用回头就能猜到那里惨兮兮的现状，他把脑袋埋在枕头里，一副生无可恋的模样，只希望索隆快些提枪上阵，之后还他一片清静。

等他养好伤那天，就是他的报仇之日！

“ 这里 ……” 索隆的手抚上红肿的臀部， “ 还敢不敢再勾引别人了？ ”

“ 老子什么时候勾引别人了！诶哟！ ” 山治腾的直起身子，准备对索隆的诬陷行为进行声讨，却随着一声特别清脆的巴掌声，又被打了回去。

直接打在屁股上的感觉就是不一样，声音更加响亮不说，手感也不是牛仔裤能比的。这个色厨子浑身没有二两肉，只有屁股上还算富裕点，拍起来还能激起肉浪，既大饱眼福又解气。

这边山治就没有索隆的好心情了，被脱了裤子揍简直羞耻翻倍，真想顺着床板深挖地下两千尺再也不上来了。

“ 你不是声称最讨厌男人了么？怎么还穿着这种东西到处勾引人？ ” 索隆一边问，手上也没有停，严厉的巴掌接连落下，可怜的臀肉被扇的红肿发烫还不许休息。

“ 我 … 啊 … 我没有 ……” 山治疼的眼角泛红，大概也知道了索隆生气的理由，联想到今天那些钉在他下半身的视线，山治委屈的只想大喊冤枉。

“ 你没有？故意弯腰露出屁股给我们看的不是你么？ ” 索隆抓起山治的头发迫使他抬起头， “ 怎么现在反而害羞了呢？ ”

“ 索隆 ……”

面前的山治一副少见的讨好表情，海蓝色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，随时都有可能落下来，白净的脸上涨得通红，不知道是闷得还是羞的，两瓣被咬的水光淋漓的嘴唇一张一合，索隆用仅存的理智分析了一下，他说的好像是： “ 想要 ……”

这谁顶得住！

“ 真是欠干！ ” 索隆被迫中断了惩罚大计，恨恨的扒掉了两人的衣物，草草做了些润滑就将早已肿胀的性器插了进去。

“ 呜啊 ……”

“ 你的里面好软啊，前面也早就硬了吧？ ” 索隆亲了亲山治脖子后侧的皮肤，右手滑到前方一把握住山治的勃起。 “ 什么时候开始的？原来被打屁股你会兴奋么？ ”

“ 闭嘴！臭剑士！摩擦的啦！ ” 山治红着脸解释到。

“ 哦？ ”

“ 你他妈 ……” 明显不信任的语气听到山治的耳朵了就等于受到了嘲讽，刚想起身再辩论三百回合就被对方一记深顶软了腰。

“ 啊 …… 轻、轻点！ ” 本就红肿的屁股还要雪上加霜的忍受阴囊一下一下的拍击，火辣的痛感加上酥麻的快感，山治仿佛置身天堂和地狱之间。

索隆的怒火早在揍人的时候发泄出去了，现在操的这么凶狠，完全是因为被山治难得一副有理说不出的可怜模样给取悦到了，撅着通红的屁股被一下下的顶弄，每次碰到伤处，里面的小穴都痉挛般瑟缩着收紧，咬的索隆差点爽上天。

“ 慢 … 慢一点 …… 混蛋 …… 嗯 … 不要 … 啊！ ” 索隆的每一下都插进山治体内最深处，最为敏感脆弱的地方被狠狠地毫不怜惜的碾过，疼痛中夹杂着让人目眩神迷的快感，让山治被操的有些恍惚，一时竟不知道身在何处。

“ 不要？ ” 索隆扳过山治的脑袋细细的与他亲吻， “ 你的这里咬的这么紧，不像是不要的样子啊。 ”

“ 啊 …… 不、不行了 ……” 此时的山治已经听不清索隆在说些什么了，过量的快感使他有些崩溃的晃了晃脑袋，没人触碰的乳首竟也开始颤巍巍的挺立起来。

索隆好心的在抽插的过程中伸出手揉了揉可怜的两颗小东西，刚一触碰山治就尖叫着射了出来，喷发的精液射了两人一身，但似乎没人能分些多余的精力给它们。山治泄出的瞬间，肠肉也紧紧地绞住索隆的性器，随着一股暖流冲进山治柔软的肠道，索隆也终于释放了。

释放过的索隆抱着山治，机械的在他的肉穴里抽插了几下，在山治以为终于能休息一会的时候，惊恐的发现身体里面的东西又有了涨大的趋势。

“ 绿、绿藻头？ ” 山治的嗓音因为刚刚粗暴的性事已经有些沙哑，再加上这有些胆怯的语气，就好像索隆是什么洪水猛兽一样。

“ 你不会以为一次就能结束了吧？ ”

“ 救命啊 ——”

事实证明一次当然不够，未来的世界第一大剑豪起码要三次打底。

山治揉着酸痛的腰，已经感觉不到自己双腿的存在了，累的连澡都不想洗，只想闭着眼睛好好睡一觉，恶魔的声音却又在耳边响起。

“ 臭厨子起来了，你不是还有东西要买么？ ” 索隆利落的穿好自己的衣服，抬起山治的胳膊就要往他头上套短袖。

“ 滚！！ ” 然而山治的怒吼并没有唤醒某个绿藻头的良知，上衣穿上之后又被强迫着套上内裤和牛仔裤，穿牛仔裤的时候着实费了好大劲儿，山治的屁股被愤怒中的索隆毫不留情的抽肿了足足一圈，原本合体的牛仔裤险些套不进去。

“ 疼、疼疼！ ” 丝毫没有顾忌山治红肿的屁股会不会被摩擦的难受，索隆拎起山治就要往外走。

“ 等等！绿藻头！ ” 山治一手揉着屁股，一边拍开索隆的手， “ 娜美桑说明天正午集合，我们还有时间 ……”

“ 可是我只买了三个小时的房间。 ”

“ 我 ^@&$%&…*#· ￥ # ！！！ ”

山治顶着饱受蹂躏的屁股，每走一步都像是在承受酷刑，人来人往的街道上，还不能伸手去揉，连平时最爱的讲价活动都提不起兴致。他默默发誓，这牛仔裤以后再也不穿了，至少在罗罗诺亚 · 醋劲很大 · 索隆面前是不能再穿了。

索隆看着山治越发丰满性感的屁股暗自后悔带他出来这个决定，似乎起到了反效果呢。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐(*^▽^*)


	2. 守船.avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗罗诺亚索隆一年365天大概只有今天不想做，结果山治今天的性致特别的高……

“ 想做！ ”

索隆有些头疼的看着立在他面前一副不做就不给他让路的山治，在一起之前他从来不敢想这厨子是如此坦诚面对性事的人，虽然这也很合他的口味就是了。

“ 让开。 ” 但是他今天真的不想做。

被推开的山治丝毫没有一点生气的迹象，而是扯住了索隆的衣角，眼睛也不看着他，一副难得一见的哀求模样，看的索隆险些就缴枪投降了。但是他忍住了，想到他家厨子曾经那些为了诱骗他上床无所不用其极的招数，理智告诉他不能信。

“ 少来了，臭厨子，这次不会上你的当。 ” 索隆拍开山治的手，转身就要回瞭望台。

“ 混蛋 ……” 山治心疼的吹吹被索隆拍红的手背，今天的桑尼号本来是山治留下来守船，结果索隆居然回来了，本以为这个绿藻头和自己一样早就忍不住了，谁知道对方居然一点兴趣也没有，明明是个平时不分场合就能发情的禽兽。 “ 啧。 ” 山治咬着牙强忍住抬脚踢人的冲动，既然老子放低身段你不懂得珍惜，那就休怪老子不客气了！

“ 我们的大剑豪不会是不行了吧？ ”

不行两个字直戳索隆的耳膜，虽然明知道是山治的计谋他还是忍不住停住了脚步，回过头用打算把山治拆吃入腹的眼神打量着他。

“ 干嘛这么看着我，既然你这么不想做，我也不会勉强的。 ” 山治上前一步，将手中香烟拿开，对着索隆的脸喷了一口烟雾，满意的看到对方皱了皱眉才缓缓的说： “ 我要去镇上找漂亮的大姐姐了。 ”

索隆额前的青筋腾的爆起，扛着山治就往瞭望台跑。

山治在索隆肩上笑的一脸得意，这招他一试一个准，不过平时很少用就是了，因为真的费腰。

瞭望台的地板有多硬，看看山治被砸出一个大包的后脑勺就知道了。这一个包也把索隆所剩无几的良知给撞了出来，他将自己的袍子脱下来，在山治渴望的目光中，垫在了 …… 自己的身下。

索隆拍了拍自己的大腿示意山治过来，反应过来的山治即使很不情愿，但是考虑到接下来的事情还是硬着头皮爬了过去，在索隆的大腿上找了个舒服的姿势趴下。他们平时很少用到这个姿势，一方面山治觉得有些羞耻，也很少需要索隆精心的做前戏，另一方面索隆更喜欢在做的时候能够看到山治的表情。

山治被索隆按在腿上粗暴的扒了裤子，照着还在不安分扭动着的屁股上先甩了几巴掌，山治晃动了一下腰部以示不满，不过索隆并没有理会。他扯下自己的腰带绑在山治的双手上，在遭到对方反抗的时候，就在有着淡淡指痕的屁股上再补上几巴掌。

“ 嘶、好疼，你这个暴力狂。 ” 山治挣了挣，发现索隆绑的还挺结实。

“ 呵 ……” 索隆将山治的脑袋按下去，用腿顶了顶他胯下异常精神的性器， “ 你其实很喜欢这种吧。 ” 那里早在一开始就挺立着，索隆故意这么说只是想都逗弄他，看他窘迫的表情。

“ 少啰嗦！你还做不做了！ ” 果然山治这边炸了毛，不过并没有如索隆的心意让他看到表情。他将脸埋在手肘下面，以掩饰发热的脸颊，可是通红的耳朵还是暴露了主人的真实心情。

虽然没看到山治的表情有些失望，索隆还是尽职尽责的开始了扩张的工作。他从铺在地上的衣服口袋里翻出了一瓶润滑液，因为两个人一周至少五次的做爱频率，索隆不得不随身带着这种东西以备不时之需。

索隆打开瓶子，往山治的穴口附近倒了一些，带着索隆温热体温的液体顺着不断收缩的穴口滑到了肠道内部，微弱的水声在寂静的瞭望台上格外的响亮，不过考虑到暂时不会有同伴回到船上来，山治也就大着胆子遵循了本性，将屁股主动送到索隆的手边。

“ 快、快点。 ”

索隆看着快怼到他脸上的屁股内心复杂，性欲旺盛的厨子他不是没有见过，但是主动成这样的就前所未见了。他一手按下极为不安分的屁股，固定住他的腰身，防止这家伙再捣乱，另一只手如山治所愿的进入了急不可耐的穴口。

贪婪的小穴紧紧的吞噬着索隆的手指，像是饥饿了几天的猛兽突然有一块送到嘴边的肥肉，死死的咬住不肯松口。手指很快增加到两根，因为之前的润滑液的原因，进入的过程异常顺利，抽插的频率也加快了起来。

“ 嗯 …… 再往里面一点 …… 啊、啊 ……” 索隆凭借对这具身体的了解，很快就找到了正确的位置，从山治毫不吝啬的喘息声来判断，应该是对索隆不断撞击那处的做法相当满意，山治甚至不知道索隆是什么时候增加到三根手指的。

“ 可、可以了，啊、慢一点，嗯 …… 我要 ……” 娇嫩的软肉被索隆粗粝的手指毫不怜惜的碾过，过量的快感频频冲向山治的大脑，他面色潮红，有些受不住的开口唤那个始作俑者， “ 绿、绿藻头！ ”

这边山治被几根手指伺候的欲仙欲死，而操纵这一切的人脑子里却想着另外一件事。

原来今天早些时候，索隆重复着每次上岛的从买酒到迷路的固定日常时，意外撞见了一场剑道比赛，那场比赛的精彩程度一度让他忘记了手中的美酒。在这样一座不知名的小岛上，居然有如此厉害的剑道高手，索隆想要切磋一下的心思蠢蠢欲动，平心而论，就算是他也只有六七成的把握能胜过他们。他的眼神紧紧跟着始终占据上风的那个男人，那人手持两把泛着凛凛寒光的长刀，出手动作极快又不失准度，不过对面显然也不是普通的剑士，虽然落了下风却并没有放弃，眼睛死死的盯着对手，对方只要暴露任何一个小破绽，就是他的反攻之时。

索隆一直看到黄昏的时候才决出胜负，双刀男人整场比赛下来竟然没有被对手捉到一丁点的破绽，赢的非常漂亮。但似乎身体负担不起如此高强度的比赛，索隆的切磋提议也被拒绝了，只能明天再去试试了。

这会儿的索隆一直在脑内循环着比赛的画面，试图寻找对手的弱点，那个男人出招的手法一直让他很在意，试想着如果是自己当时在他面前的话，有没有可能破解，就这样一边在脑内和高手过招，一边本能的指奸着山治。

“ 绿藻头 …… 住、住手 … 我不要了 … 啊 ……” 任凭山治如何叫喊就是得不到回应，只有索隆的手指机械的玩弄着他的身体，变着角度戳弄他最为敏感娇嫩的地方，快感一波一波侵袭着他的大脑，突然他浑身发抖，一阵痉挛过后，竟然泄在了索隆腿上。

射过一次的身体更加的敏感，可是索隆却丝毫没有体谅他的意思，身后的手指就像上了发条一样，一刻不停的侵犯着他，任凭他不停的摇晃着身体也摆脱不掉。

“ 不要 … 不要了 ……” 索隆的手压在他的后腰上有如千斤重，山治挣脱不开，又被身后的快感折磨的有些意识模糊，说起话来的声调都不自觉的颤抖，听起来就像刚刚哭过了一样， “ 索隆 …… 啊 …… 饶了我吧 ……”

即使山治这边真的哭出来，索隆也不会听到，他正忙着在脑内酣畅淋漓的打架，如果山治能回过头的话，就能看到此时的索隆嘴角微微的上扬，他已经找到了破解的方法。此刻脑内的绿色小人正扛着刀，一脸得意的在败者面前尽情嘚瑟，突然面前的剑士摇身一变，一个金色头发的卷眉小人出现在他面前。金色小人拉着他的胳膊将他带进一间屋子，一把将他推倒，然后自己跨坐在他的身上，嘴里好像说着什么给胜者的奖励，伸手就去扒他的衣服。虽然有些疑惑还是任由他去了，直到山治瘫软在他的身上时索隆才反应过来，好像有哪里不太对劲。为什么臭厨子会出现在自己脑内，而且这个触感和声音这么真实？

索隆倏地睁开眼睛，看着在他手底下抖个不停的山治，楞了过了好一会儿才回过神来。

察觉到身后的动作终于停下来，虽然手指仍未抽出来，山治还是感激的想流泪。

“ 你他妈 ……” 刚出口的声音沙哑的厉害，全身的力气好像都被抽离了，软的可怕，想跳起来踢爆绿藻脑袋的愿望看来暂时是不能实现了。

索隆饶有兴趣的打量了一圈，山治脑袋下方的衣物浸湿了一大片，不知道是被眼泪还是口水给打湿的，不过看山治通红的眼角，大部分应该是泪水吧。自己的腿上也被射了不少精液，看这量和山治略显疲软的性器，应该至少射了两三次。

被手指玩弄成这样，还真是可怜。

不过 ……

“ 哇！干嘛啊！混蛋绿藻头！ ”

索隆抽出还埋在山治体内的手指，将山治软趴趴的身体翻了个身。面对索隆的突然发力，山治更是将刚刚的怨气一股脑发泄出来，他揪着索隆的头发就要骂人，只是这软绵绵的力道实在给他的气势大打折扣。

“ 当然是干你啊。 ” 索隆解开山治手上的束缚，仔细检查了一下没有於痕才放下心。 “ 臭厨子你只知道自己享受，我可还一次都没射过呢。 ”

“ 什 ……” 山治推搡着索隆不断靠近的脑袋，有些心慌的往后蹭了蹭，却被索隆捉住小腿动弹不得， “ 不、不要 ……”

“ 不要？ ” 索隆扳过山治的腿，又将他摆成跪趴在地的姿势，掰开他的臀瓣，有些红肿的穴口正一吸一合的欢迎他呢。索隆一挺身，粗涨的性器不顾山治的反对整根没入体内，山治疼的眼泪又流了出来。

“ 不行了 …… 不、不要了 ……” 被手指一刻不停的强奸了那么久的后穴，哪经得起索隆如此的粗暴对待，肠壁上的褶皱几乎被索隆全部撑开，红肿的穴口更是随着索隆的动作被不断撞击，阴囊拍击臀肉的啪啪声，听在索隆耳中悦耳极了，不过对于山治来说就不那么好过了，背入的姿势本就进的深，索隆又坏心的每次必定狠狠碾过那点，惹的山治不住的开口讨饶。

“ 刚刚不是还折腾的很欢实么？ ” 索隆用力捏了捏山治的乳尖，果然身体颤抖的更加厉害，后穴也吸的更紧了。见山治哭的已经说不出完整的句子了，索隆也没忍心欺负的太狠，又操弄了一会，就交代在山治体内了。

事后索隆抱着山治哄了好一会儿，他才肯把手从索隆头发上松开，而期间扯掉了多少根绿发就不得而知了。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020年的最后一天了！新年快乐！！(*^▽^*)


	3. 惹怒法师的后果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山治隔三差五就要栽在女人手里一次，草帽团的成员都开始习以为常了，只有索隆气哼哼的跟在山治后边收拾烂摊子。

草帽团在大海上航行了一周，终于在物资即将枯竭之前，到达了一个可以储备粮食和一系列生活物品的富饶小岛。

这是一座神奇的小岛，整座小岛的外围包裹着一圈透明的保护层，只有港口处有开口，从外面看根本看不到这座小岛，如果不是记录指针指向这里，根本没法发现。

由于这座小岛的气氛过于诡异，安全起见，娜美决定先派个三人小组前去探险，顺便买些应急的粮食回来。路飞是一定要去，而最能管住路飞不到处惹是生非的，就是掌管着食材的山治，而弗兰奇纯粹是作为没有感情的搬运工机器被娜美选上的。

走进城市内部才发现，这座小岛和他们之前遇到的都不一样，这里的建筑年代感十足，而且大部分是浮在半空的，街边贩卖的商品也很奇特，不用客人或者老板动手，蔬菜水果会自己往袋子里跳，看的三人惊讶不已。

一般正常情况下，这时候路飞一定是第一个跑出去到处闯祸的，但这次居然被山治抢先一步窜了出去，撒腿就往另一个方向跑。

“ 卷眉小哥？ ” 弗兰奇在后面疑惑。

“ 我听到有 lady 的声音在召唤我！ ”

“ 你清醒一点！！ ”

事实证明，山治的 lady 雷达是十分精准的。面前正在上演着一出典型的恶霸强抢民女戏码，这时候如果有一位英俊的骑士从天而降拯救美人于水火，这位美女一定会芳心暗许的。山治一边幻想着和美人互相倾诉爱意，一边飞起一脚，直接将恶霸踹飞出去。

“ 您没事吧？美丽的 lady 。 ” 山治托起女孩的手，微微弯下腰，看起来非常绅士的举动，周围却具现化无数颗小爱心，争先恐后的往女孩的方向飞去。

“ 是哪个不长眼的混 …… 呜啊！ ”

“ 山治 ——” 远处伸来了路飞的长胳膊，正好将恶霸刚刚抬起的脑袋压了下去， “ 啊咧？这是谁啊？ ”

“ 一个臭男人而已，不用管他。 ” 山治恶狠狠的瞪了一眼地上的男人，转过脸来确实一副标准的花痴脸， “ 倒是这位 lady ，没有受伤吧，要不要用本骑士爱的抱抱来治愈一下 ~~”

山治脚踏七彩爱心，转着圈圈就往女孩子的方向冲，还好被追上来的弗兰奇拎着后颈提了起来，在路飞哈哈哈的笑声中，制止了这场闹剧。

“ 你们 ……” 被拯救的女孩却丝毫没有一点放松的神情，明显更加紧张了， “ 快逃吧！趁他还没有醒过来，快逃吧！ ”

路飞三人还没反应过来，就被脚下的一道光阵打断了，路飞迅速的伸长胳膊，带着三个人一起跳了出去，在山治 “ 对待 lady 温柔一点啊！ ” 的怒吼声中，刚刚的光阵中生长出数根冰柱，如果几个人还在原地，恐怕早就被扎成筛子了。

“ 哼，想跑？得罪了本大爷，就让你们去地狱忏悔吧。 ” 刚刚还倒地不起的男人，不知何时竟然醒了，他悬浮在半空中，手持一根奇怪的木棍。

“ 呜哇，好危险！ ”

“ 要不是草帽小子反应快，我们真的 SUPER 的危险了！ ”

“ 那个混蛋，居然敢搞偷袭！ ” 山治看了一眼倒在地上昏迷不醒的女孩，痛心疾首的说： “ 连美丽的 lady 都被他吓晕了啊！ ”

“ 不，她应该是被草帽小子吓的吧。 ”

“ 哈哈哈，抱歉啊。 ”

“ 我今天就要为 lady 讨回公道！ ” 山治说完踏着月步，朝着男人的方向冲了出去， “ 不就是飞么，老子也会的。 ”

“ 不行啊，卷眉小哥完全没在听我说话。 ” 弗兰奇眼看着山治没有一点听劝的意思，只好先把昏倒的女孩移动到安全的地方，交给认识她的人。

看着冲到自己面前的山治，恶棍男人并没有显露出一丝惊慌，嘴上念了句意义不明的咒语，身前立刻出现了一块冰盾，堪堪挡住了山治的攻击。

“ 首肉！肩肉！腹肉！腿肉！ ” 在山治的一套连招下来，再坚固的盾牌也出现了裂痕，恶棍男人终于面露难色。

“ 你不是魔法师，你是谁？ ”

“ 老子是爱的骑士！ ” 山治飞快的旋转身体，直到整只脚都包裹着一层火焰， “ 区区一个臭男人，竟敢意图染指这么美丽的 lady ，今天就送你下地狱！恶魔风脚！！ ”

随着恶棍男人一声口哨声，数道冰墙立在他的身前，他狼狈的躲在冰墙后面，山治强烈的踢技虽然并没能完全破坏掉所有的冰墙，但强劲的风力还是波及到了他，维持冰墙的法力受到反噬，悄悄擦掉嘴角的一丝鲜血。

“ 啧。 ” 山治并不知道自己奋力的一击，有没有给对方造成实质性伤害，不过再来一脚的话应该差不多了。

“ 我承认你很强，还从没有人能破了我最强的盾。 ” 男人一边说一边在身后比划了几下，随着一丝冷笑在他嘴角扯起，一道光柱从山治身后出现，瞬间穿透山治的身体。

“ 山治！！ ” 路飞稳稳的接住山治掉落下来的身体，光柱穿透的地方并没有留下伤口，身上一点受伤的迹象都没有。

“ 我没事，路飞。 ” 山治拍了拍路飞紧紧环抱住他的手，站起身后却踉跄两步，又倒回路飞怀里。

“ 没事？哈哈哈，怎么可能没事呢，你看看他肚子上的是什么。 ” 男人的笑声从头上传来，路飞来不及生气，伸手掀开了山治的西装下摆，小腹上是一个闪着紫光的奇怪图形。

“ 你不是很讨厌男人么，那么这份礼物一定会让你终身难忘的 ……” 男人恶意的停顿了一下，一脸坏笑的问道： “ 小子，听说过淫纹么，不和男人交合一百次就解不开的那种。 ”

“ 唔 …… 好热。 ” 山治难受的抓着路飞的衣角，穿戴整齐的领带导致呼吸都有些急促了，上下起伏的胸膛，好像里面的心脏随时都有可能跳出来一样。

“ 弗兰奇，把山治带回桑尼号，交给乔巴。 ” 路飞站起身压了压草帽，眼神就如每次战斗时一样坚定，路飞最大的逆鳞就是伤害他的同伴。

“ 可是卷眉小哥他 ……”

“ 没关系，索隆还在呢。而且 ……” 路飞捏了捏拳头， “ 我很快就会回去的。 ”

“ 山治！！医生！医生在哪里啊！ ” 在乌索普 “ 你就是啊 !” 的吼声中，乔巴终于稍微冷静下来，接过弗兰奇手中的山治，转身进了医疗室。

在乔巴诊治的期间，弗兰奇把在镇子上发生的事情给伙伴们讲述了一遍，包括那个恶毒的诅咒，和路飞现在的战斗。

“ 喂！腹卷小哥，你要去哪？！ ”

“ 去解开那个该死的诅咒。 ”

“ 可是下船的要往这边走，你那个方向是 …… 唔！ ” 突然在他身上长出来的两只手，伴着花香，及时的阻止了他接下来的话。

“ 让他去吧，现在也只有剑士先生能够帮助厨师先生了。 ”

“ 喂，乔巴，厨子的身体怎么样？ ” 

“ 啊，是索隆啊。山治的身体没有大碍，但是他的身体很热，而且肾上腺素分泌过高 ……”

“…… 说点我能听懂的。 ”

“ 山治发情了。 ”

“…… 乔巴，你先出去吧。 ” 索隆看着还有些不放心的乔巴，拍了拍他头上的帽子， “ 你也不想看到他一直难受吧。 ” 直到乔巴听话的走了出去，并乖巧的关上了门，索隆才转头去看躺在床上的山治。

“ 又栽在女人身上，我就该放着你不管。 ” 嘴上说着凶狠的话，手上却动作轻柔的拍了拍山治的脸颊， “ 喂，还知道我是谁吗，臭厨子？ ”

“ 索、索隆 …… 我想 ……” 山治费力的睁开眼睛，虚弱的抓住索隆的手贴在自己的脸上，山治的体温高的吓人，整个人又显得有气无力的，好像说出这几个字就已经用尽了全力。

“ 想什么？ ” 索隆轻易的就将自己的手掌抽离出来，顺势挑起山治的下巴， “ 你不说出来，我是不会知道的。 ”

“ 想要 …… 好难受，索隆，快点进来！ ” 山治难耐的扭了扭身体，好看的蓝眼睛里噙满了水雾，通红的脸颊，水吟吟的嘴唇，平时只有被操熟了才能看到的山治，居然开场就免费大放送，饶是索隆也只觉得下体肿胀，再也没有逗弄的心思。

“…… 这次就先放过你。 ” 索隆想撕扯山治衬衫的手一顿，想起这厨子的每件衣服价格都不菲，自己未必赔得起，只好改撕为掀，将衣角推到胸口上方，小腹上闪着淡紫色光芒的图案赫然出现。

“ 哼，一百次而已，老子一周就能做完。 ” 他捏了捏淫纹的地方，手指刚一接触到山治，他就开始微微的发颤，皮肤有些发烫，山治嘴里小声的念叨着什么，索隆俯下身才听清楚是： “ 快点进来，臭绿藻，还在磨蹭什么。 ”

既然山治都这么说了，索隆也就只好遂了他的心愿，将自己硬邦邦的巨物掏出来，对着山治汁水异常丰富的后穴直接捅了进去。

“ 啊！！痛 …… 混、混蛋！怎么突然 ……” 即使有淫纹加持比平时更加湿润，未经扩张的后穴，还是被索隆突然顶进来疼出了眼泪，骂人的声调都变了好几个。

“ 厨子，我可以动了么？ ” 进入的动作进展的很顺利，索隆被山治紧致的肉壁绞的没有一丝空隙，凭着强大的自控力才没有马上泄出来，虽说在征求厨子的同意，但他已经快到极限了。

“…… 动吧。 ” 这两个字就像打开了索隆的开关，他狠厉的抽插动作激出了山治一行的泪水，但几下过后，索隆寻着记忆里的位置，终于重重的顶到那一点，看着山治在他身下不住的颤抖，索隆俯身张口含住了山治胸前的乳首，可怜的小东西一被刺激到就颤巍巍的挺立了起来，当然另一边也没有被忽略，在索隆手指的爱抚下也跟着立了起来。

“ 嗯啊 …… 不要 …… 好、舒服 ……” 山治被索隆全方位照顾着身上的敏感点，舒服的不能自已，浪叫声一波比一波大，如果是平时山治绝对不可能叫出声音的，看来淫纹的力量甚至能影响人的心智。

“ 啊啊 …… 好大 …… 索隆 …… 喜、喜欢！ ” 山治丝毫不考虑后果的继续撩拨着索隆，索隆也丝毫没有一点放水的意思，托着山治满是指痕的屁股狠狠的抽插，每一次都要插进最深处才肯拔出来，山治被顶弄的说不出一句完整的句子，只能呜呜咽咽的抽泣，听起来煞是可怜，可是看在号称东海魔兽的男人眼里，却是红着眼睛，操的更加卖力了。

也不知道过了多久，索隆终于逐渐减缓了力道，几下过后全部射在了山治体内。射精的余韵过后，索隆低头看了看山治，还是一副迷蒙的表情，自己小腹上也不知何时被山治射了一滩白灼，而山治小腹上的图案一点没有变弱的迹象。

“ 绿藻头 …… 我还要 …… 再来 ……” 山治哼哼唧唧的伸手就要去捉自己的性器，被索隆抓住手腕，顺便给山治翻了个身，改成了跪趴在床上的姿势。

“ 省着点射，不然做到后面难受的还是你。 ” 索隆的想法很简单，既然决定了一周内做一百次，那么今天的指标至少要十几次，如果厨师射到后面没有东西可射了，那种滋味想想就难受。看着山治遍布掐痕的屁股不断在自己眼前扭动，索隆刚射过一次的性器又硬了起来。

“ 唔 …… 怎么、嗯啊 …… 比刚刚还大 ……” 为了迎合索隆急躁的动作，山治只好撅起屁股试图跟上索隆的节奏，可还是被索隆一次又一次操软了腰。看着可怜兮兮的恋人，索隆终于伸手揽住山治，双手固定住山治的腰身，才继续暴风骤雨般的抽插。

如此这般，两个人又双双射了几次，直到厨子再一次攀上索隆的肩膀，在他耳边用带着些许哭腔的声调说着还不够的时候，索隆真心觉得这个淫纹有点东西了。

山治的后穴里塞满了索隆的精液，索隆抱起山治，将他的两腿分开，骑坐在自己的腿上，两根手指伸进山治的后穴，准备帮他请理一下里面的东西，顺便自己也休息一下。

“ 啊！有东西 … 流 ……”

“ 是啊是啊，还真是射进去不少啊。 ”

“ 再来、再来！还不够！ ”

“ 喂喂！ ” 索隆按住山治不断蹭着自己的身体，索隆的触碰让山治蹭的更加起劲儿了，索隆只好将山治体内的手指拔出来，用双手制止住他不断往上爬的趋势。但他明显低估了一个精虫上脑的男人的行动力，山治将自己疲软的性器在索隆硬邦邦的胸肌上蹭到抬起了头，索隆终于无奈的推开了在自己身体上自娱自乐的人，将山治按在床上。

“ 唔 …… 索隆，索隆 ……”

“ 你啊 ……” 难得有些请求的语气，听的索隆也不能狠下心来拒绝， “ 明天起不来床可不要跑过来怪我哦。 ”

索隆一边清洗着医务室的床单，一边听到甲板那边传来路飞回来的声音。好像在说打架打赢了之类的，联想到山治腰上消失的图案，索隆才反应过来，淫纹消失原来并不是自己操的太过勇猛，而是路飞打服了那个法师。

不过剩下的九十几次还是要做完的，毕竟真男人，就事要勇于兑现自己的承诺。

山治在睡梦中打了个寒颤，连忙裹紧了自己的小被子。一夜无梦，不过第二天还能不能起得来就是另外一个故事了。

end.


	4. 小狐妖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小狐妖山治以为自己是在英雄救美，实际上是自己给大老虎加餐了……

山治是一只东山的小狐妖，在他还是幼崽时期的时候，被现在的养父，同样身为一只狐妖的哲夫所救。他和哲夫在山上待了好久好久，久到他已经可以幻化人形了，虽然因为功力不够，只能化成几岁的孩童，而且大大的狐狸耳朵和毛茸茸的尾巴还变不掉。

哲夫每年都会下山几次，听说是到人类的城镇去，每次都会带回来好些有趣的小玩意儿和美味的食物，山治现在穿的衣服也都是哲夫带回来的。和山治差不多大的小妖怪们，最喜欢的就是哲夫了，因为好心的哲夫从来不会拒绝饿肚子的小妖怪，豪不吝啬的施与他们食物填饱肚子。

山治也曾不止一次提出要和哲夫一起下山，可是哲夫总说他年龄太小现在下去还不合适，被问的烦了还会在山治头上狠狠敲几下，山治只好抱着满头包的脑袋四处躲闪，心中却暗自决定，等下次哲夫下山的时候，自己也要偷偷跟下去看看。

一个月后，家里的储备粮食成功被山治吃空了，哲夫以为这孩子正是长身体的时候，吃的多了一点没什么问题，也就没起疑心，下山采购去了。山治摸着日渐圆滚滚的肚子，满意的在窗口看着哲夫越来越小的背影，直到消失不见，这才放心的跑了出去。

他一路往山下跑，越跑越开心，想到自己马上就能见到臭老头口中的人类世界了就兴奋不已，臭老头说人类世界什么都有，吃的穿的用的什么都不缺，还有很多好玩的东西，甚至街边还有人演出可以看。再有就是不知道臭老头口中的女人到底长什么样子，听起来好像都是模样可爱，声音甜美 ……

“ 哇啊！ ”

“ 诶？什么声音？ ” 还处在好奇心旺盛的年纪，山治寻着那声尖叫，不多时便找到了声音的来源。

哇！好丰满的衣服。啊不对不对！是好可怜的胸部！

“ 我到底在想什么啊！ ” 山治躲在大树后面，红着脸拍了一下自己的脑门，冷静下来后想起哲夫从小教导他要保护弱者，尤其的纤弱的女人，这个应该就是女人吧，自己和臭老头都没有那种白花花的胸部，看起来也软软的诶，女人真好啊 ~

“ 我又在想什么啊！ ” 山治又狠拍了一下自己的脑门，提醒自己正有一个胸部很大的女人被坏人欺负，而你之所以知道这个女人胸部很大，是因为那个坏人正在撕扯女人的衣服！

“ 给我住手！ ” 山治纵身一跃，跳到两人面前，刚想学着话本里大英雄从天而降的模样，大喊一声

“ 放开那个姑娘！ ” 就被姑娘的一声尖叫盖了过去。

“ 妖怪啊！！ ”

“ 诶？ ” 山治呆愣半天没反应过来，直到被人提着尾巴拎了起来，才看到对面男人沉着脸，一副很可怕的表情盯着自己，不知道为什么，这个男人带来的压迫感竟如此可怕。

索隆是一只成年的虎精，作为一只成年的老虎，就避免不了一年一次的发情期，他已经在这片森林里迷路一天一夜了，好不容易碰见个女人，虽然是人类女人，但是对方也没有拒绝他的意思，正当他以为终于能消解掉发情期带来的燥热难忍时，这个突然出现的小妖怪就将他的猎物吓跑了。

索隆将小狐妖提到自己眼前，首先看到的就是对方那奇异的圈圈眉毛。

“ 圈圈眉？ ”

“ 混蛋！你叫谁呢！绿藻头！ ” 山治一扫刚刚的畏惧，听到有人羞辱他的眉毛，气的直接呛了回去。

索隆没想到他还敢回嘴，不止坏他的好事还要骂他。他气冲冲的将小狐狸按在自己腿上，狠狠的一巴掌打在他的屁股上，小狐狸屁股很小，索隆一只手就能扫遍整个屁股，小狐狸估计被家人养的很好，身上胖乎乎的，尤其屁股圆圆的，拍起来十分柔软。

“ 诶哟！你！区区人类竟敢！诶哟！老子可是大妖怪！再打、诶哟！再打我就吃了你！ ” 山治疼的直蹬腿，只好试图用自己狐妖的身份恐吓住对方，却得到了一次次更加用力的巴掌。

“ 好疼、好疼！你、你别打了！我不吃你了！ ” 山治抽抽搭搭的，悄悄的用袖子擦了擦眼睛，男子汉山治怎么可能被打哭！感觉到身后似乎没了动静，回过头却惊恐发现那个男人正在扒他的裤子。

“ 哇啊啊！不要脱我的裤子！ ” 山治连忙伸手去拽，被男人反手扣在了背上，在悬殊的力量差距面前，山治终于服了软， “ 大哥哥，我真的从来没有吃过人，我是好妖怪，你放过我好不好。 ”

“ 小家伙，看来你根本不知道自己招惹了谁啊。 ” 要不是这小狐狸太过年幼，索隆早就把他当成女人的替代品一样上了，如此小惩大诫一番，也算给这小狐狸一个教训。 “ 要不是看你年纪小，可不会这么轻易放过你啊，感恩戴德吧小鬼！ ”

小狐狸的屁股本来白白嫩嫩的，被大老虎的巴掌打的通红一片，本就肉肉的屁股更是肿起来不少，看起来可怜极了，偏偏大老虎还是个天生同情心匮乏的属性，毫不怜惜的又在伤痕累累的屁股上拍了几巴掌才肯罢休。

小狐狸心疼的揉着自己的屁股，暗道人类太可怕了，臭老头说的太对了，自己再也不要下山了。

“ 喂，小鬼。 ”

“ 干嘛！ ” 看到索隆站起来，山治条件反射的直起身子，眼睛死死的盯着他，右腿悄悄的后撤了一步，一旦对方越过安全距离他拔腿就会跑。

“ 你知道哪里能找到女人吗？ ”

“ 女、女人？ ” 山治侧头想了一会，原来这个人是想找路，可是自己从来也没有下过山，根本不知道怎么走，可是如果不告诉他会不会又要被迁怒，干脆随便指一个方向算了。 “ 那边，一直走就能找到女、女人了。 ”

“ 那边？你没有骗我吧？ ” 索隆一副明显不信任的表情。

“ 没有，没有，狐狸怎么会骗人呢。 ” 山治扭过头，从来没撒过谎的他一点也不懂得掩饰自己的慌张。

“ 那好，你带路。 ”

“ 什么？我 ……” 山治大脑飞速运转，如果这个暴君发现被骗了还得了，突然灵光一闪，指着索隆的身后喊了一声： “ 啊！是女人！ ” 趁着索隆回头的瞬间，幻化成狐狸的原型，撒腿就往家里跑，连身后的伤处都顾不上，存粹和生命在赛跑。一溜烟跑回家，胸膛里的心脏砰砰乱跳，确认没有人追上了才松了一口气，暗自发誓等臭老头回来，一定要求他教自己怎么能把人踢的屁滚尿流，就像自己平时被踢的那样！等下次再下山，一定踢爆绿藻头的绿脑袋！

哲夫也不知道自家小鬼怎么好端端的要跟自己学踢技，但是也并没有拒绝，这小鬼最近吃的太多，已经胖成了球，也算是帮他减肥了吧。这一训练又是好多好多年过去了，山治现在已经能成功幻化掉自己的耳朵和尾巴了，连外貌也差不多是人类十八九岁的年龄。

山治虽然不知道人类的寿命有多久，这么多年过去了，那个脑袋绿绿的家伙可能早就不在了，但他还是决定要下山。这么多年，除了那个每每在他噩梦中出现的绿藻头之外，还有那位大姐姐颤抖的白皙胸部，总能让他在回忆中面红耳赤。而且这几年身边的小伙伴陆陆续续都下山游历过，只有他还呆在山上，每次都被童年好友带回来的新鲜话本吸引，终于在哲夫的同意下，他也决定了要下山一趟。

山治拍拍金灿灿的脑袋，恩，耳朵隐藏的很好。又回头看了看身后，尾巴也很完美的收了起来。他满意的一边走路一边幻想，幻想着自己被很多大姐姐包围的画面，听说人类城镇有很多漂亮大姐姐聚集的地方，真想住在里面啊，皮肤白皙，声音甜美的大姐姐 ……

“ 哇啊！ ”

什么情况？！山治被一声尖叫吓得站住了脚，这熟悉的树林，熟悉的尖叫，每次午夜惊醒前好像都是这个场景。秉承着保护柔弱女人的优良传统，山治还是战胜了内心的恐惧，毕竟自己现在超级厉害，家附近的阿猫阿狗都不是自己的对手了，得到了自己的肯定后，山治几步窜到了声音的源头。

“ 给我住手！放开那个 …… 你你你？！！怎么是你？！ ” 山治这次也没能顺利的说出那句帅气的台词，平时的伶牙俐齿现下却突然有些结巴，因为面前正在撕扯女人衣服的，正是每晚在睡梦中折磨山治神经的男人，不过他怎么一点也没有变老，人类的寿命不是很短么？好像也不能说是一点没变，左边的眼睛受了伤，身材也比之前更加高大了。

“ 姑娘快跑！这个登徒子由我来解决！ ” 山治伸手将女人扯到自己身后，眼睛恶狠狠的盯着索隆，当年那笔旧账是时候该算算了。

索隆不知道自己为什么这么倒霉，总有人来打扰他的好事，不过面前这个金发男人怎么看怎么有些眼熟，而且这个熟悉的开场好像在哪里见过，直到注意到对方的眉毛索隆才打开了记忆的匣子。

“ 哦，是你啊，圈圈眉。 ” 索隆坏笑着从上到下打量了一番，似乎很满意对方的长相和身材， “ 已经长这么大了啊。 ”

“ 不要这么叫我啊！混蛋绿藻头！ ”

“ 哦？还敢骂人？看来上次的教训不够啊。 ”

“ 少废话！老子再也不是当年那个任你欺负的小鬼头了！ ”

“ 好啊，那来试试。 ”

旁边被冷落的衣衫不整的女人，看着这剑拔弩张的气氛，很理智的选择了立刻离开。

先沉不住气的是山治，他快速的冲向索隆，离对方还有一米远的时候，一跃而起，空中旋转了几圈，借着这股劲儿，大力的向下落下一脚。

“ 粗碎！ ”

“ 速度不错，力道也不错。 ” 索隆用手中的刀鞘堪堪接住山治的攻击，从手掌整个被震的发麻来看，之前这家伙并没有说大话，确实于之前相比强了不少，但可惜选错了对手。

“ 哼，作为人类来说，你也很厉害了。 ” 山治向后跳了一大步，落回地面。

“ 谁跟你说我是人类了？ ” 索隆将刀插回腰间，打了个响指，脑袋上赫然浮现两只耳朵，是老虎的耳朵。

“ 你 …… 你是虎精！ ” 山治刚想因为对方突然收了武器发火，却被索隆的突然暴露身份吓了一跳。虽然改写了自己曾被人类痛揍的屈辱历史，但好像也丝毫高兴不起来啊。都说初生牛犊不怕虎，他作为一只刚刚成年的狐妖也想试试能不能拔几根老虎的须子。

“ 老虎有什么了不起，今天就让你知道得罪老子的下场！ ” 说着山治又冲向索隆，凌厉的一脚，逼的索隆再次抽出了刀。

“ 小鬼，逼我出手可是有代价的哦。 ”

“ 老子不是小鬼！ ” 山治经过哲夫这么多年的亲身传教，早就掌握了踢技的精髓，他决定不给对手留足够的喘息时间，整套的连招全部招呼在索隆身上，就是索隆也是被震退了几米才站住脚跟。肩膀上的腿好像有千斤重，索隆看了眼脚下被踏出的深坑，嘴角却不自觉的扬了起来，想要征服这只狐狸的欲望变得更加强烈了。

“ 有意思。 ” 索隆腾出一只手紧紧抓住了肩上的脚裸，狠狠地将山治摔在了地上，趁着对方吃痛还来不及起身的时候压了上去，在山治耳边说： “ 我之前说过了吧，上次放过你是因为你年纪小，既然你不肯听话又来招惹我 ……”

“ 滚开！ ” 山治抬腿将索隆踹开，才刚起身就被人反剪双手压在了树上，力量的悬殊差距还是如此明显，山治即使不甘心也没有办法挣脱。直到裤子被扒下来那一刻，关于小时候那些不好的记忆又涌了上来，他红着脸开始拼命挣扎， “ 放开我！警告你绿藻头！你要是再敢 … 再敢 …… 老子就踢死你！ ”

“ 你确定要继续用这种语气和我说话吗？ ”

不知道是因为老虎与生俱来的威圧感，还是来自童年的阴影，总之山治就是不可自控的停止了谩骂和挣扎，心一横眼睛一闭，大有一种慷慨赴死的觉悟，心中暗道技不如人没什么丢人的，大不了再挨顿揍，虽然羞耻，但自己现在可比小时候结实多了，不可能再哭鼻子了。

“ 你的耳朵和尾巴怎么不见了？ ” 索隆对山治配合的态度很满意，回想起那毛茸茸的尾巴的手感，禁不住抱怨一句，手掌滑到浑圆的屁股上捏了两把，手下的臀肉却不自觉的开始轻颤， “ 你小时候可要胖的多，差点没认出来，现在只有屁股上还算有点肉。 ”

“ 哼。 ”

“ 哼？ ”

“ 啊，不、你 …… 你想干嘛就干吧。 ” 人为刀俎我为鱼肉，山治识时务的将自己的肉屁股又送回对方手中，只盼着对方能因为自己的主动下手轻一点。但是等了半天印象中狠厉的巴掌却并没有打下来，而是异常隐秘的地方被塞进去一根类似手指头的东西。

“ 啊！什么？！ ”

“ 别动！想挨揍吗？ ” 看着怀里又开始不安分的小狐狸，索隆开口呵斥了一句。

“ 诶？不用挨揍的吗？ ”

“ 只要你乖乖听话，就不用挨揍。 ” 索隆用一副诱拐良家少女的语气，趁山治放松下来的一瞬间，一根手指伸进了他的体内。

“ 疼！ ”

“ 一会就不疼了，现在，把尾巴和耳朵变出来。 ” 索隆的手指在干涩的内壁抽动几下，砰的一声，屁股上方一条毛茸茸的大尾巴忽然浮现。索隆将山治的双手放开，示意他扶住树干不要摔倒，一只手做着扩张，另一只手在尾巴根部轻柔的揉捏。

山治的耳朵不自觉的抖了抖，身体一阵颤栗，他不知道索隆在他身后做什么，但是并不难受，甚至还有点说不出口的舒服，尤其在他碰到那个地方的时候。

索隆看着小狐狸渐渐摇起来的尾巴，和对方目前的状况，没想到自己这么轻易就找对了地方，虽然没有和男人做的经验，但是做法还是了解的，宣泄欲望而已，这小鬼打断了他两次，也该是时候肉偿一下了。索隆将自己的早已肿胀不堪的性器掏出来，对着面前粉嫩的穴口就打算送进去。

“ 唔啊！！ ” 山治隐约觉得有些不对劲，回过头就看到索隆硕大的性器此刻正抵在他的屁股上，大有一种要把他捅个对穿的气势。 “ 这个不行！我做不到的！ ”

“ 别乱动，真的揍你了啊！ ” 索隆一把按住他扭动个不停的身体，出言警告了一声，一边抓住他躲闪的屁股固定住。

“ 不行不行！交、交尾的话还是找雌性比较 ……”

“ 少啰嗦！你在乱动我就直接进去了，到时候痛苦的还是你！ ”

这句话的威慑力甚至超过了前面那句，山治老老实实的撅着屁股给身后的大老虎享用，心中为自己默哀，下次下山绝对要换条路走，如果还能活到下次的话。

索隆将性器抵着穴口，拼命克制自己想一捅到底的冲动，这小狐狸看样子就是第一次做这种事情，还是慢慢来吧。等到山治终于将索隆的全部性器吞进体内后，索隆立刻被这紧致的小穴绞的失神了一瞬，这感觉太过美好，比他之前操过的女人还要舒服。

而山治这边就没有那么好过了，他一张小脸快皱成一团了，太疼了！在心中问候了索隆祖宗十八代连带他未来的儿子都照顾到了，嘴上却大气都不敢喘，整个人又疼又憋屈。

“ 忍着点，一会就舒服了。 ” 说完索隆就开始了缓慢的抽插，一反面为了小狐狸能适应，另一方面也是为了寻找一下他体内敏感的地方。

“ 放屁！疼死了！ ” 铺天盖地的疼痛终于让山治彻底爆发，他顾不上会不会惹怒这个男人，骂出来的感觉爽多了，虽然还是不能抵消身后的疼痛。

“ 再等一下，我记得应该是这里 ……”

“ 啊嗯 ……” 变了调的痛呼从来不及合上的嘴巴里溢出，山治赶紧用手捂住嘴巴，不敢相信这有些甜腻的声音是从自己的嘴里发出的。随着索隆越来越多将注意力集中在那个地方，快感渐渐压过了之前的痛感，山治的声音也不再都是痛苦的。

“ 啊 …… 好、嗯 …… 好奇怪 ……”

“ 是好舒服才对吧。 ” 山治的尾巴一下下轻扫在索隆脸上痒痒的，蓬松的毛发在阳光下被映照的十分暖和，索隆被撩拨的加大了抽插的力道，完全不考虑初次尝欢的山治能不能够适应这个速度。

“ 唔啊！嗯 …… 慢、慢点。 ”

“ 你小时候求人还知道叫我大哥哥， ” 索隆捏住山治的下巴将他的脸扳过来，却只看到通红的眼角，干涩的没有一点泪水，有些失望的想起这小狐狸当年明明是个小哭包， “ 你现在叫一声，没准我会答应你呢。 ”

“ 别、别做梦了 …… 嗯啊 ……”

“ 哦？很有勇气嘛，那待会可不要哭哦。 ” 索隆松开了山治的下巴，扶着他的腰开始新一轮的猛攻，山治被顶的浪叫连连，却始终很有骨气的没有讨饶。索隆被挑起了强烈的求胜欲望，似乎不操哭这个小妖怪就得不到满足一样，狠狠的把自己镶嵌在对方体内。

“ 我 …… 我不行了 …… 啊 …… 快住手！ ” 山治被对方不间歇的顶弄操软了腰，双腿都开始微微颤抖，要不是索隆一直掐着他的腰，恐怕早就摔到地上去了。

“ 求饶的话我不是教过你了么。 ” 索隆坏心眼的用手指在山治尾巴的根部打转，他早就看出这里是小狐狸的另一个敏感地带，知道他坚持不了多久。

“ 大、大哥 … 哥 … 嗯啊 …… 不要 ……” 山治被索隆一记狠的顶到更深的地方，连小腹都有微微隆起的错觉，更是说不出任何完整的句子。

索隆本来也没打算给小狐狸讨饶的机会，闭上眼睛，在山治体内又是狠狠的抽插了几个回合，终于全部释放在了里面。

将不知道什么时候昏过去的小狐狸抱在怀里，发现对方的衣服下摆不知何时沾染上不少的白灼，索隆忍不住笑了，这小狐狸和表面不一样的浪荡，第一次就被人干到射精了。他将自己的袍子铺在草地上，抱着怀里软软的小狐狸一起睡着了。

山治再次醒来的时候，立刻被身后传来的刺痛感疼的嘶嘶抽气，嘴上骂骂咧咧的问候绿藻虎全家的时候，猛然被头上传来的轻笑声吓得僵硬了身体，战战兢兢的抬起头，那声音果然就是他口中的绿藻虎本虎。

“ 你听错了，我没有骂你。 ”

“ 这次还敢跑吗？ ”

山治揉了揉酸痛的腰，暗自腹诽老子就算想跑也得等体力允许才行，不经意间对上索隆那只好像读懂了他心思的绯红眼睛，赶紧乖巧的摇了摇头。

“ 那以后就跟我在一起吧，小狐狸。 ” 索隆抬手摸了摸山治的脑袋，眼神是他从没见过的温柔。

“ 诶？求婚？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 两个男的？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 我如果、我是说如果，不同意呢。 ”

“……” 索隆没有说话，扬起了巴掌。

“ 我愿意！ ”

“ 乖孩子。 ” 索隆满意的将手掌放到山治的脑袋上，揉了揉他的耳朵， “ 你有什么想去的地方吗？好像每次遇到你都是在赶路。 ”

“ 嗯 ……” 山治心安理得的享受着索隆提供的耳部按摩服务，太过舒服也就放心的将自己的梦想说了出来， “ 我想要去青楼，听说那里有很多漂亮的大姐姐，诶呀！ ”

“ 臭小鬼你想死是不是！ ”

山治不明白为什么想去青楼会惹怒索隆，也不明白为什么每次遇到这只老虎屁股都会很疼。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢收看！请留下你想说的话吧(✺ω✺)


End file.
